Caline
Caline is a tiny white girl with neatly groomed blonde hair and no freckles, and blue(?) eyes. She has round features that normally give her the appearance of someone cute or weak, but when she straightens her hair and gets out of her rich clothes, she can look like a hot badass. Personality Caline is typically a very sweet, very respectable young lady. She is open and welcoming to all, and doesn't judge others based on first impressions if she can help it. She is very patient, but also can be very easy to manipulate, as her kind nature can be to a fault. She could never hate anyone, even if they tried to FUCKING RAPE HER, scarring her for life- at least, not in the beginning of her character arc. However, when it comes to those she loves, she will do anything to protect them, even if it means facing her own biggest fears. She is there for others emotionally whenever they need her, but usually barricades her own feelings to put others' needs above her own. Canon History (or what is developed as of now) Caline is first introduced in the story as a supporting character so she could have a friend and so that Jay, her supporting character, could also have his friend. She is first shown when a new character moves into her neighborhood. His house is about a ten minute walk from hers, but she just happened to be nearby while the moving van was in the driveway unloading boxes of their stuff. She approaches and offers to show Jay around the place while petting the family dog, a friendly Labrador retriever named Buddy. They're around the same age, and she wanted to make a new friend. Thankfully, Jay wanted to get away from his family too, and they also wanted him to make friends, so they let him go. The two walk together down the street, Jay's cane tapping on the ground in front of him as they walked. Caline explained certain buildings around them, or answered Jay's questions about the school and neighborhood, discovering that both of them were homeschooled most of their lives, up until that school year or only a few prior. Jay is rather grumpy and irritable, snapping bitter sarcasm at Caline, even with just the words she uses like "what do you want to see first?" Caline feels horrible, thinking that she actually hurt him and was doing something wrong, a guilt lodged in her chest. She tried to avoid the vocabulary like the plague, not realizing that Jay's sarcasm just had a bitter sting. She slowly gets him to open up, showing him unrelenting compassion in attempts to get him to lighten up, but she never gets a smile out of his cold expression. However, his expressive blue eyes do seem to relax sometimes around her after a while of being friends. She gains his trust and tolerance, and they quickly become friends after that. Jay still has his sarcasm, but the sharpness of it is directed toward people who aren't Caline. They hang out, everything normal friends do, and they even hung out at a café once together, sitting outside and casually talking. As they age, they become closer and closer. When Snake adds herself the equation, trying to prey on Caline's best friend, Caline begins to realize that her friendship with him may be a bit more than that. She doesn't focus on it anyway, it's just a tiny spark, because they're best friends. She was happy with that status and having him as a friend. Really, she barely even acknowledged the feeling, because it felt like any other strong bond with someone, be they a family member or a friend. Category:Characters